


Catch Me When I Fall

by Hell_13th



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak saat itu Steve selalu mengulang hari yang sama. Hari di mana Bucky melompat dari atas gedung. #TAKABURC Collab fic with Renelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/gifts).



> Warning: modified canon, suicide, kemungkinan ooc, agak absurd, alur bolak-balik, spoiler captain america: civil war.

Penname: renelle (ao3)  
Judul: Catch Me When I Fall  
Fandom: Captain America  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sejak saat itu Steve selalu mengulang hari yang sama. Hari di mana Bucky melompat dari atas gedung. #TAKABURC

 

Angin malam berembus menerpa tubuhnya, terasa dingin menyentuh kulit. Mematikan persendian. Steve Rogers berdiri mematung. Dalam jarak lima belas langkah darinya, Bucky telah berada di tepi lantai lima. Tinggal sejengkal lagi maka tubuhnya akan jatuh menghempas aspal.   
Steve ingin menghentikan semua ini. Membawa Bucky kembali atau menariknya dalam pelukan atau apa saja agar ia menjauh dari sana. Tetapi seakan jiwanya tak menyatu dengan raga, Steve tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan semua kalimat yang seharusnya terucap menguap begitu saja.  
Bucky, tolong, jangan!  
“Selamat tinggal, Steve.”  
Mata birunya membuka lebar.  
Bucky mendorong tubuh ke belakang.  
(Segalanya berputar dalam gerakan lamban—)  
.  
.  
Steve kembali menemukan suaranya.  
.  
.  
“BUCKYYY!”  
.  
.  
(—merah menggenangi abu-abu.)  
.  
.  
catch me when i fall  
.  
.  
Summary: Sejak saat itu Steve selalu mengulang hari yang sama. Hari di mana Bucky melompat dari atas gedung. #TAKABURC  
Disclaimer: Captain America © Marvel  
Warning: modified canon, suicide, kemungkinan ooc, agak absurd, alur bolak-balik, spoiler captain america: civil war.  
.  
.  
Steve mendudukan Bucky di atas tempat tidur. Diambilnya handuk kecil di kamar mandi, memutar keran, kemudian mengisi baskom. Steve kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Bucky masih di titik yang sama, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kepala tertunduk. Rambut panjang sebahu tergerai menutupi wajah. Steve berjalan mendekat. Ia menekuk lutut hingga tinggi mereka setara. Tangan Steve menyelipkan rambut kecokelatan Bucky di belakang daun telinga. 

Kini ia dapat melihat luka-luka yang melintang pada wajah sahabat yang telah terpisah 70 tahun itu. Luka yang Bucky dapatkan ketika mereka berkonfrontasi dengan Tony Stark, termasuk tercerabutnya lengan metal. Kala itu Steve melepaskan perisai vibranium miliknya—simbol seorang Rogers sebagai Captain America selama puluhan tahun—dan memapah Bucky menjauh.

Dari segala opsi yang terhampar padanya, Steve memilih Bucky. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Bucky dari ancaman. Dengan tawaran bantuan dari T’Challa, Steve merasa Bucky selangkah lebih dekat dengan kebahagiaan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan. Maka di sinilah mereka, di sebuah penginapan yang disediakan T’Challa sebelum keberangkatan esok hari menuju Wakanda.

Steve membasahi handuk dengan air dari baskom. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati, ia menyapukan sisa-sisa darah yang telah mengering di pelipis Bucky. Tangannya berpindah membersihkan bagian bawah hidung dan ujung bibir. Handuk dicelupkan ke baskom hingga air berubah merah.

Steve ingat ketika puluhan tahun lalu—sewaktu ia masih berupa remaja Brooklyn dengan tubuh ringkih, sebelum injeksi serum tentara super, sebelum menyandang status pahlawan, dan ada Bucky di sana—dialah yang berada di posisi Bucky yang sekarang. Dipukul, ditendang, ditindas. Bucky akan datang menolong dan merawat lebam di sekujur badan Steve. Kenangan-kenangan itu ia simpan dengan sangat baik di setiap ruang dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu pasti jika Bucky masih mengingat hari-hari tersebut setelah apa yang Hydra lakukan. Bagaimana organisasi itu merampas semua yang Bucky miliki. Ingatan dan identitasnya sebagai Bucky Barnes terserak seperti kepingan puzzle yang harus disusun satu per satu. 

Bucky tak memberikan banyak reaksi tatkala Steve membersihkan lukanya. Raut muka tanpa emosi dan tatapannya hampa. Melihat Bucky seperti ini membuat hati Steve tersayat. Senyuman yang dulu senantiasa terlukis di bibirnya kini jarang tampak. Seperti ada dua kepribadian dalam tubuh sahabatnya itu. Bucky Barnes secerah mentari pagi dan Winter Soldier sebagai sisi tergelapnya yang perlahan menggerogoti dari dalam. 

“Aku senang kau kembali, Buck.” Steve berkata, memecah keheningan antara mereka. Digenggamnya tangan Bucky. Ia mengulum senyum. Apapun itu, untuk saat ini yang paling membahagiakan Steve adalah Bucky berada di sampingnya. Bucky tidak perlu lagi menderita di bawah perilaku abusif secara fisik dan metal dari Hydra. 

Mata biru pucat Bucky balas memandang lawan bicara. Mulut membuka, “Kau seharusnya membiarkan Stark membunuhku.”  
.  
.  
.  
Napas Steve tercekat.  
.  
.  
Ketika Steve mengira Bucky telah merengkuh hak penuh atas dirinya sendiri pasca terlepas dari Hydra dan punya otoritas akan mau dibawa ke mana hidupnya berlabuh, nyatanya Bucky memilih untuk mati.

Ia melihat lagi Bucky terjun bebas. Steve berlari mengejar tetapi tangannya tidak cukup panjang menjangkau.   
.  
.  
“Aku tidak sama seperti dulu yang kau kenal, Steve.”

“Begitu pula aku. Semua orang berubah. Tapi bagiku kau tetap—”

“Aku bukan lagi Bucky Barnes dari Brookyln. Aku telah menjadi monster.”  
.  
.  
(Belenggu Hydra tidak benar-benar pergi.)  
.  
.  
Tony menghirup nafas sebelum memasuki pintu di depannya, ia harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi apa yang akan ia saksikan di balik pintu putih itu. Suara derit menggema di kamar berukuran tiga kali empat, nuansa putih menjadi corak kamar yang jelas sangat membosankan. Ada satu jendela kecil yang menampilkan pemandangan langit biru, di sanalah sosok itu duduk. Memandang kosong pada awan-awan yang berarak. Tony meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

“Hai, Steve.”

Sapanya, sosok itu menoleh.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Apakah kau ingin memutar waktu untuk menyelamatkannya?”

Steve yang tadi bergeming sejak kedatangan Tony, menatapnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Tony dari tadi. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertarik dan ia pun menjawabnya.

“Ya.”

Tony tersenyum kemudian pergi. Steve termangu.  
.  
.  
.  
Bucky menatap dari atas gedung itu pada aspal di bawah sana, jika ia menjatuhkan diri maka mungkin semuanya selesai. Karena ia terlalu lelah, lagi pula tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya. James Buchana Barnes telah mati sejak lama, yang kini berdiri di tepian pembatas gedung itu adalah monster. 

Bucky menutup matanya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia siap. Setelah ini, semuanya akan berakhir. Ia akan bebas.

Namun nyatanya ia tak pernah menyentuh aspal, bahkan ia tak pernah pergi dari tepian gedung itu. Seseorang menariknya dalam pelukan. Steve memeluknya.

“Jangan Bucky!”

Bucky mengedipkan matanya, ia menatap Steve yang menangis dan masih memeluknya dari belakang. 

“Steve?”

“Kau bukan monster, Bucky. Kau tetaplah Bucky!”

Bucky terdiam, ia masih sangsi dengan perkataan Steve. Kenapa pria itu masih percaya padanya? Kenapa ia memilih dirinya dari pada dunia yang jelas menentangnya?

“Kenapa?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tony menatap pada alat ciptaannya, ia sedikitnya impresif. Alat ini akan menyelamatkan dua orang yang paling dibutuhkan dunia lagi pula.

“Sir, apakah anda yakin?”

“Kau telah menanyakannya, Friday.”

“Maaf, Boss! Saya hanya tidak mengerti kenapa anda membuat alat ini.” 

“Ironi, itu jawabannya.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Apakah kau ingin memutar waktu untuk menyelamatkannya?”

“Ya,”

“Maka selamatkanlah ia.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Steve tak pernah berhenti mengulang hari dimana Bucky menghempaskan diri dari gedung itu, dimana genangan darah menggenangi tubuhnya di aspal abu-abu. Steve ingin memutar waktu agar ia bisa menyelamatkannya. Steve ingin menarik Bucky menjauh dan memeluknya. Steve ingin Bucky menatapnya dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku mencintaimu, Bucky.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dan Tony mengabulkannya.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sayangnya saat Steve melihat Bucky beridiri di sana, ia tak lagi mengambil opsi itu. Steve justru memilih menjatuhkan diri bersama Bucky. 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MAAFKEUN SIAPAPUN DIKAU YANG PEN NAME NYA RENNELE. GUE MESSED UP CERITA LO. AH…. Serius maaf. Gue emang payah. D: /gelindingan maloo/


End file.
